


psycho

by hyojinkim



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyojinkim/pseuds/hyojinkim
Summary: you’re a normal college student who transferred to Seoul University, “ Hi I’m y/n” everyone stayed away from the weird guy named min yoongi “ y/n don’t stay to close to him or he will get very attached the other girl went missing since she got too attached”“ don’t worry it won’t happen, it’s not like he is a psycho or anything”
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 9





	psycho

" yoongi please stop! cant you see you're a pyscho?!!" Jia exclaims backing away from yoongi who is holding a knife, looking at her with no emotion. what happened to the caring and loving yoongi?.

Jia pleads for her life but yoongi chuckles darkly and grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the way he was going " hey- let go o-of me" Jia struggles out of yoongis grip as they get closer to a door leading to who knows where. " stop struggling and it will make it easier for me!" yoongi growls and pulls Jia over his shoulder, " no please don't kill me!" she kicks and hits his back with all her force, " you gotta make this difficult now do you" yoongi throws her down to the cement floor and walks over to the table and grabs the rope to tie her in.

Jia couldn't believe it her boyfriend is going to kill her, " Jia you know I love you right?" Jia feels her eyes burning up from holding back her tears she sniffs and yoongi lifts her face making her look up at him, " but do you love me?" Jia lets out her tears feeling her heartbreak she doesn't love this man she loves yoongi, " no" Jia can see yoongi's eyes turn darker as she told him she didn't love him anymore.

" wrong answer" then everything went black.

爱自己  
10 months later since jias Disappearance  
you transferred into Seoul university for your second year of college from Daegu university to study art, but ever since you came here there was a rumor that a girl went missing and someone in her personal life had to do with it, " y/n hey!" you look up from your book as you were sitting on the bench sketching seeing your friend rose waving towards you. " hey rose what's up?" she sits next to you panting heavily from running across the field towards you.

" so I was wondering, do you want to hang later tonight with me and the girls?" you sigh knowing you aren't the type to party and rose knew, " come on y/n loosen up for tonight!" she nudges your shoulder and you smile at her and tilt your head and shake your head thinking if you should or not. " I don't know Rose, I'm not the type to party" rose looks at you with her big doe eyes and pouts.

you can't deny those eyes and take a deep breath and bite your lip and think for a moment, " okay I'll go" she smiles big and hugs me tightly " yay! you're going to have so much fun!" 

After all my classes are done I head to my car but I realize I forgot my other bag for my art class that had the supplies I need for home, ' crap I always do this' i mutter to myself. I run back to the school quickly because rose said she wanted to pick me up to pick out a dress which she didn't need to, I was looking around and see a couple standing by the bathrooms and talking about something and I overhear one of them say I heard yoongi killed her. I turned around and see no one there my eyes scanned around to make sure if I was seeing right but I guess I was seeing things. " oh shit I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I bumped into a soft but hard surface, of course, I wasn't watching where I was looking y/n.

" no your okay I wasn't seeing where I was going either heh," he says while rubbing the back of his neck while not making eye contact, so he isn't much of a person to make eye contact. " oh no no it's my fault don't blame yourself!" I hands in defend for him, and I look at his shirt its all stained with paint ' oh fuck' i muttered to myself, he hums and looks at me. " Uhm your shirt is stained with my u-um paint" he looks down and pulls his shirt out to see it more, " oh it's okay I can wash it when I get home" you shake your head quickly "it is not washable dude" 

yoongi's eyes widen and his mouth opens a little " oh-" you giggle seeing his reaction, yoongi is not going to lie when he saw your smile it made him warm inside again, he hasn't felt that way since Jia. " I can buy you a new shirt if that is okay with you," you ask pulling out your phone handing it to him he looked at you confused " why are you giving me your phone?" you blink a couple of times knowing he never had this situation happen before to him, " oh just put your number in my phone so I can contact you to give you your new shirt" he nods slowly and grabs your phone and puts his number in. 

"all right I'll talk to you soon yoongi" you smile and wave at him goodbye and leave, yoongi just stands there amazed seeing a girl be all sweet and nice to him for the first time in months ' oh y/n ~' he whispers to himself and walks to the parking lot and sees you getting in your car.

爱自己  
3:34 pm

[Rose] - hey are you at home?

[Y/n] - yes I am

[Rose}- okay I'll be there in ten

[Y/n]- okay just let me know when you're here

you were in your living room with your golden retriever dove watching television shows waiting for Rose to pick you up to go dress shopping before the party tonight. you heard your phone vibrate in your pocket but you assume it was rose but when you look at the caller ID it says yoongi, your eyebrows raise you weren't expecting for him to call first. 

[Y/n]- hey yoongi

[Yoongi]- y/n hey

[y/n]- what's going on?

[Yoongi]- nothing I just wanted to hear your voice

[Y/n] - o-oh I'm flattered yoongi but your voice sounds more soothing I could listen to it all-day

you and yoongi have a ten-minute conversation and you feel like its been more than ten minutes, it feels like hours but you feel like you known yoongi for a while when you speak to him he's like a close friend of yours. " so are you doing anything later?" that's a right rose is picking you up, " oh I'm just going to a party with some friends later for a little bit" you can hear something fall in the background of your house that made you jump " you okay y/n?" you didn't hear yoongi you were too focused on the noise that was coming from the kitchen.

"I'll call you later yoongi" you hang up quickly and walk slowly towards the kitchen, you swore you lived alone ' dove you better not be in the cabinets again' you peeked in the corner and see nothing in the kitchen. you feel your body relax but you flinch as you hear the door knock ' fucking shit I need to stop being so scared!" you walk over to the door and look through the peephole and see rose standing there waiting for the door to be opened.

" hey rose" you move over to the side to let her in, " hey y/n you ready to go?" she asks and you nod but realize an envelope in her hand " hey what's that in your hand?" she looks down and her smile fades right away and hands it over to you slowly. " this envelope was on your car windshield" you crease your eyebrows confused who puts notes on cars these days?

爱自己  
"y/n isn't that a bit strange .. you moved here 3 months ago and someone is sending you love notes?" you think about a moment and realize the only people you've met was yoongi, jungkook and Felix. " I mean it can be strange now that you think about it, but rose it is just a one-time thing" you walk away from her and head into the dressing rooms to try the dress on she picked out for you. ' one-time thing?' rose mutters to herself and rolls her eyes annoyed.

you look at yourself in the mirror and see the dress rose picked out for you, it's a red silky off the shoulder dress not to short for you to wear for the party tonight. " rose do you think this fits me?" you walk out and see rose admiring you. " y/n you look gorgeous in that outfit, it suits you" you smile and look down feeling shy from the compliment, " thank you" rose nods and gasps noticing the time " y/n it's five we need to hurry" she pushes me lightly back in the dressing room.

Rose pov

I waited for y/n to finish changing as I waited for y/n I heard her phone go off multiple times, I look over to the seat where she put her phone and see multiple messages from yoongi, my heart stops seeing that name pop up on her phone. ' y/n don't tell me' i whisper and I feel someone behind me " hey you ready to go?" I turn around seeing y/n with her dress in her hand, I nod and get up nervously grabbing my things.

爱自己  
Since we left the store rose has been acting strange did she see something weird in the store? did someone tell her something?. " rose are you okay?" she nods not even taking one glance at me, " you sure you seemed something was bothering you at the store" she tensed up when I brought up the store accident. " um no I just sent a wrong message to someone," I thought for a moment and gasped " you send a nude?!" rose rolls her eyes " no y/n I would never fucking do that!" I giggle and hit her shoulder. 

" Okay then what is it?" she coughs and bites her lips preparing to say what she needs to say "I'm not the one who is texting a man who murdered their girlfriend" you looked at rose and looked outside the window and what came out of your mouth hurt her, " please take me home I don't want to go anymore" rose tries to grab your arm but you yank it away " y/n-" you put your hand up signaling to not speak she sighs and rubs her head, she is trying to do the best for you.

" y/n please listen to me its the best I'm doing the best for you" you get out of her car not listening to her, " but what if he changed rose?" she creases her eyebrows hearing what the hell she just heard out of your mouth " no murder changes y/n!" you shake your head and slam the door shut. 

you throw your bags on the floor and head up to your bedroom he wouldn't murder his girlfriend would he? you rub your forehead out of frustration and decided to head into the shower to cool down. once you finished getting ready for bed you got missed messages from yoongi, jungkook, and rose of course. 

[ yoongi] - hey do you have any classes tomorrow at 10:00?

you look at the message from yoongi asking if you were busy tomorrow, should you believe rose? or find out yourself?

[Y/n] - nope not until 1:00 why?

[yoongi]- just wondering if your down to get some coffee tomorrow with me?

[Y/n]- sure were at?

[yoongi]- latte art cafe

[y/n]- sounds artsy 🥴🎨

[yoongi]- fits you doesn't it?👀

[Y/n]- it does how did you know?

[yoongi]- lucky guess

[y/n]- haha all right I'll meet you there tomorrow

you smile like a goof how yoongi is towards you, why is rose saying all these things about yoongi? did he do things to her that she didn't say to you? you put your phone on your end table by your bed to charge and went to bed but what you didn't notice is the last message from Rose is yoongi is outside of your house please wake up y/n! 

爱自己  
9:30 am  
you woke up from your alarm going off you roll over flipping your pillow over your head and groan hoping the noise will go away soon. ' you know what I need to shut it off myself huh' you get up and started getting ready to meet up with yoongi.

I run downstairs and see Dove laying on the couch chewing on his dog toy that you got him a week ago, " Dove I'll be back don't get in the cabinets" you point at him while eyeing him heading out the door but he was too busy chewing on his toy. 

[ y/n]- hey I'm on my way

[yoongi]- I'm already there I'm on the 2nd table on the right

[y/n]- your very on time 

[yoongi]- I'm an on-time person

爱自己  
you arrived at the latte art cafe and look around for yoongi and see a man with silver locks wearing a yellow oversized hoodie, yup that's yoongi. " yoongi hey" he looks up and smiles getting up pulling out a chair for you to sit down. " hey you made it" you giggle as you hear him shyly act around you and how more social he acts when he texts you, " yeah I wanted to hang out with you today before class" 

oh, y/n you don't understand what you do to me, whenever he is around you he feels like he can only have you to himself if he sees you with someone else he will get rid of them he doesn't care. " you wanted to hang out with me" yoongi seemed surprised when you said that to him, you nodded while smiling cheekily " yeah you seem sweet yoongi, I don't think you're a bad person" you grab his hand and rub your thumb on the back of his hand. 

yoongi feels his heart pound in his chest when he feels his hand touch his " o-oh yeah I am a good person I promise y/n" he smiles and bites his lips. you smile brightly and yoongi notices your nose scrunches and eyes disappear which he finds adorable of you, " now lets order some coffee huh" 

爱自己  
"all right class turn to page 23" after I met with yoongi I headed right to class but before I left he told me something that made me feel a bit strange. " y/n who is jungkook?" my eyebrows furrow out of confusion, how did he know jungkook?" oh he is my good friend I met once I got here" I smile but he just stares at me with a blank stare... no emotion.

I feel a hand tap my shoulder and I quickly turn around looking at the direction, " y/n the professor is asking you a question" jungkook says while trying to hold back his laugh "oh sorry what was your question sir?" I ask politely and the teacher sighs and smiles trying to be patient with students who are Act around him like me. " what is ammonia?" crap you knew this one, " is it ammonia without water?" he nods, " correct" 

" you're a smart one y/n," jungkook says showing his infamous bunny smile, " hey I study from time to time" I roll my eyes and shake my head. " right y/n what else do you do, not hang out with me?" is he trying to hint something here? " you never ask to hang out jungkook" he shrugs and acts like its not his fault " I'm always with the boys but this week I'm free if you're down to hang" me and jungkook hanging out for once, people always think we are friends with benefits, not best friends cause we never hang out.

" sure how about Saturday the fall festival is coming in so let's go" jungkook gives you a thumbs up in acknowledgment and that gives you a yes. 

爱自己  
[Rose]- Can we please talk y/n?

[Rose]- I can see you read my messages y/n...

[Rose]- look I know I said some things I shouldn't have I'm sorry can we please talk about this?

[Y/n]- meet me at the parking lot after class

[Rose] - okay good, I have a lot to say 

Rose pov  
I tried to contact y/n for 3 days now but she kept leaving me on reading or not even respond until today she finally responded to me I wanted to explain everything to her I needed to show her the proof I saw that day where I tried to apologize to her that night but saw yoongi standing outside her apartment door peeking inside her window door. 

Flashback  
' come on y/n answer me' i mutter to myself as I sit in the car hearing the raindrops pour in the background on my car windows, I'm sorry but the person you're trying to call is unavailable at this time. " fuck y/n!" I yell to myself out of frustration. 

I pull my hair out my face and lean my head back thinking to myself, why did I say that to her?, ' she seems so sweet he targeted the wrong person'. I was about to leave y/n house until... I see a dark shadow figure standing outside her apartment complex. who is that? I walk out and try to see the shadow figure better, " hey!" I yell trying to get the figures attention because it was pouring rain.

the figure turns around quickly and sees me and runs away, "h-hey what the hell are you doing at my friend's door so late?!" I run after him, no way I'm going to let some creep get away with this!. " hey stop!" I can barely see this man because of the rain getting into my eyes, until he made a turn into a dead end. " hey.. stop" I lean over and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, " heh so you are trying to protect your little friend y/n?"

I stood up quickly and see yoongi staring directly with a smirk plastered on his face, what a little shit he is " yoongi!" he shrugs and walks closer to me " yeah yeah it's me" what the fuck was he doing at y/n's home? " why were you at y/ns home?" he pouts and tries to act all innocent " can I not see my girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes, y/n wouldn't date someone like yoongi.. would she? " right like she would date someone like you" I turn my back and started to walk away but he said something that made my heart stop, " you wouldn't want your precious y/n to end up like Jia would you?" 

"what?" I turn around and see nobody just a dark alley, what the fuck does he mean?!. I run back to my car looking back every second making sure he didn't follow me, but what I found in my car was a note, keep your mouth shut or you're next.

end of flashback  
My breath hitches up as I remember what the note said, I can't tell y/n! for her safety and mine, I look down at my phone and see a message from an unknown number  
[unknown]- good choice you aren't going to tell her.

I look around seeing if anyone is on there phone trying to mess with me, I take a deep breath and started walking to my last class, this shit is getting too intense. 

爱自己  
y/n pov  
I told Rose to meet up with me at the may island cafe since its closer to the university it will be easier for Rose to get here, " hello what can I get you today?" since rose wasn't here I decided to order for her so it wouldn't be a hassle. " oh can I get two dalgona coffees" the baristas smile and nods asking for the price, I hand her the money and she says it will be a two-minute wait. 

I sat at the island next to the windows so I can see rose coming in or not., I see rose coming in with her head hung low looking like she is trying to hide from someone?.

" rose hey" I get up to hug her and I can feel her grip me like she doesn't want to let me go she isn't usually like this what is going on?. " you doing okay?" she nods but I could see her eyes are red and sore, was she crying?. " are you crying??" she scoffs and takes a seat trying to move away from me. " no no I just have a bit of a cold that's all" I don't believe her. " Rose you can tell me anything you know that right?" she rubs her eyes and nods I know this isn't the rose I know she always tells me everything.

" two dalgona coffees" the barista yells out and I sigh and get up to grab the coffee from the stand, " here you go I know you it's your favorite" she smiles and grabs the coffee carefully not to spill any. " so are you going to the fall festival this weekend?" rose decided to speak up since it was an awkward silence between me and her for a moment, " oh um yeah I'm going with jungkook" rose raises her eyebrows and smirks, oh I know that look. "ohh jungkook huh~" I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee.

" come on rose he is just a friend" a good friend in fact, " right he called you hot that night and tried to kiss you" rose laughs trying not to choke on her coffee. " okay okay well he was drunk that night!" you giggle, you miss having these conversations with rose it makes your stress go away from all school work and home-related. 

爱自己  
"all right I'll see you tomorrow at school y/n" you walked rose to her car saying your goodbyes and headed to your car honk! you look up and see rose waving at you smiling. " bye cutie enjoy your date with jungkook!" you laugh seeing her act wild towards you, only one cup of coffee she took and she is like this. you put your bag in the passenger seat and start your engine but you thought your mind was playing tricks you thought you see yoongi? standing by your car? you turn your head quickly and see him standing there with a big grin. 

you roll down your window " yoongi what are you doing?" you wave him to get in your car, it's fucking freezing out there and he isn't wearing a damn jacket!. " I was walking by and I saw you" still standing by my car without making yourself noticeable isn't safe. " yoongi I could of hit you if you didn't make me notice you were there" he pouts and nods "I'm sorry I should have known better" gosh this boy is going to be the death of me. 

" it's okay at least I got you in somewhere warm" he hums and it becomes a silence between us for a few minutes " oh I got you a new shirt it's at my house if you want to go get it" since you spilled paint all over his last one when you bumped into him, " you got me a new one?" he exclaims " yeah since I felt bad for ruining your shirt that day" he laughs and shakes his head " oh y/n you didn't need to do that" you wave you hands " no please it's on me" you were so pure for him he wanted to take you in but not right now he wanted to make it at the right moment.

" Okay let's go then" you put your drive stick on reverse and drive out of the parking lot and head out to your home. 

爱自己  
" so this is how your house?" yoongi eyes scan around your apartment and sees house nicely decorated it is, " yeah I bought this apartment couple months ago before I moved here" you head into the kitchen letting yoongi sit down while you grab a cup of water for him. " you didn't tell me you had a dog" you peeked out of the door and see dove sniffing yoongis foot, " oh yeah that's dove " yoongi rubs his finger through doves long golden fur locks and smiles how the dove takes a liking to yoongi quickly, " seems like he likes you".

you flop beside him and place the cup of water on the coffee table, " dove sit" dove sits and waits for another command. " my dog can never listen to me" he chuckles and pets doves head, " you have a dog?" he nods and hands out his phone showing a picture of his dog " her name is holly" you couldn't help it but admire how adorable holly was, so small and fluffy she was compared to Dove, " awe yoongi she is adorable" you awed over her and he couldn't stop looking at you, he couldn't stop the feels something for you but he doesn't know.

" oh! let me get your shirt" you hand over his phone and head into your room trying to find his shirt, yoongi patiently waits for you to come back but he hears your phone go off on the coffee table where you left it his emotion changes when he sees the caller id, Felix who is Felix? your boyfriend?! he looks over his shoulder makes sure you weren't there. he grabs your phone and declines the number and blocks Felix ' don't even try to Felix she is mine' yoongi whispers gripping the phone tightly. 

" Okay, I found your shirt" yoongi puts your phone away quickly and smiles at you acting like he did nothing wrong, " I hope you like this one I didn't know what you liked so" you showed him a grey t-shirt with hangul writing on the sleeves. " no I love it thank you bab- y/n!" you look at him surprised, did he almost call me baby? you ignore it and smile and nod " your welcome I hope you love it" 

爱自己  
you were sitting in your class and noticed Felix ignoring you, he was supposed to call you last night but he never did. you walked over to him and tapped his shoulder but he didn't even acknowledge you, " hey Felix" you tap again but he pushes your arm away from him, you frown and decide to leave him alone. 

you knew only knew one way to find out what's wrong with Felix without getting in his bubble, Woojin. you walked into the cafeteria trying to find woojin only to find him with jungkook and namjoon in sitting at their table together. " hey woojin can I speak to you for a moment?" woojin turns around but his expression changes immediately when he sees you " oh y/n Uhm what for?" he says quickly.

you weren't having none of his shit, " woojin I just need to ask about Felix" he rolls his eyes, the fuck is up with everyone today?" oh you care about him now huh?" those words caught me off guard, of course, I care about him what does he mean?! " the hell does that mean woojin he didn't call me last night!" woojin scoffs I know he doesn't believe the words coming out of my mouth " who denies a call and blocks them after?" wait I never got a denied a call? my.. phone was in the living room last night...

爱自己  
I ran to Felix dorm I don't care if I bumped into people on my way there, I scroll through my phone and didn't see Felix on my contacts list ' who blocked him?' i whispered to myself it couldn't 1

be yoongi right?. I knocked on Felix door no answer knock " Felix it's me y/n can we talk please?" still no answer, okay no I'm seriously getting worried! I dialed up woojins number to see if he has another way to get in. 

[Woojin]- hello?

[ Y/n]- hey no time to explain but do you have a spare key to your dorm?

[Woojin]- check under the doormat

[y/n]- of course everyone has one just in case under there doormat

I check under the doormat and see a spare key, oh thank god I quickly open the door and look around and see an empty living room. " Felix are you in here?!" absolutely silence I walk around his dorm and hear noises coming from his room I see a bright light peeking out, "Felix.." I peek in and see Felix painting on his art canvas hearing music. 

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him and hug him from behind I can feel him tense up from my touch, " what are you doing here y/n?" he stops what he was doing and sets his brushes down. I know he is upset from all of this he needed me last night his parents kicked him out of his house and he had nowhere to go I was the only one he had. " i- am sorry I didn't know what was happening" you grip tighter on Felix you didn't want to let go of him he was your best friend since you were little kids, " y/n then who declined my call? who blocked me?" he grabbed your arms and pulled you off.

the warmth of him makes you feel empty, " Felix I don't know what happened" all you remember was going upstairs getting yoongi his shirt and leaving your phone on the coffee table. " you have to know y/n" Felix is hurt from all of this his own best friend just blocked him when he is going through a hard time, " the only thing is I can think of is I had a friend over and I think he saw you calling me" you felt bad for accusing yoongi but that's all you can think off. 

that's right yoongi did act a little weird when you came back from your bedroom, " Felix I think rose was right" Felix looks at you confused like you were speaking madness, " what?" you needed to see her right now and tell her whats going on. 

Felix pov  
That girl has a mind of her own I swear, I started cleaning up my work area and put away my canvas. I heard a knock on my door assuming its y/n forgetting something so I look in the peephole and see no one, is this some prank?, whatever just some damn college students fucking around now these days. knock knock again?. 'who the fuck?' i walk slowly so the person wouldn't hear me. I opened the door without seeing whos there " I got yo-" but before I got to say anything else I saw pitch black and the feeling of a warm cloth on my mouth.

no, I got you  
爱自己  
yoongi pov  
Shit hopefully nobody else witness this, I threw Felix into the back of the trunk and drove off far away from her, I'm sorry but you can't be close to y/n Felix. 

11:23 pm  
it's been an hour and a half I'm hoping the drug didn't wear off Felix and he didn't wake up or else it will make it hard for him to do his work, he drives off into an abandoned home. 'okay let's get this over with' he mutters to himself but he stops himself when he stares at the house all those memories flow back into his mind that happened 10 months ago, " yoongi please stop! cant you see you're a psycho?!!" yoongi sighs as he hears jias screams echo in his head over and over. 

he opens the trunk and carries Felix over his shoulder into the house into the basement, I tied him up to the chair with duck tape to make sure he doesn't escape. 'y/n~' i hear him whisper and I look at him with my eyebrows furrowed and leans closer to Felix observing if he was awake or not, " you little shit she is mine"

Felix pov  
I woke up with a huge pain in my head and my back, what the fuck just happened? I try to rub my eyes but my arms won't budge its forced down to the armrest. my eyes widen as I noticed my arms and legs are taped down to a chair " hey! what the hell is going on here?!!" I pull and kick trying to escape. " you must be stupid to think to open your door twice" I hear a deep voice coming from the corner of the room.

I squint my eyes trying to see who it was " who are you?" the man chuckles and comes out from the dark corner into the light " yoongi is that you?" why was he doing this?" yes it's me the only" he walks up to me closer and my eyes widen as I see something shiny in his hand, my eyes widen as I noticed what it was. 

"a-ah hey yoongi why do you have a knife?" he raises his eyebrow and looks down and smirks " oh this oh you know to do some things" he twirls it between his fingers and I can see him enjoy how scared I was. " so Felix I noticed how close you are with y/n" is this is what this is all about?" yeah she is my best friend" he walks behind me and I flinch as he puts his arms on my shoulders whispering in my ear " right best friend" does this asshole not belive me?!.

" what do you not believe me?!" he scoffs and puts the knife near my neck, " you guys seem closer than that" my breath hitches up as he slides the knife slowly down my neck, " no we aren't" he hums and walks away from me" do you love her?" I'm afraid to answer him more than I thought, " y-yes as a friend" he turns around slowly with a dark look on his face "wrong answer"

爱自己  
The fall festival came into town jungkook and I were going tonight it was weird cause we hadn't hanged out since that accident at that party were he got drunk and he tried to kiss you. " y/n come on you gotta give me the answers for the test on Friday!" woojin kept bothering you since last week for the answers for the test you guys are having in bio class. " woojin then why didn't you study?" woojin scoffs and rolls his eyes " studying is for losers y/n" you had enough of him already "all right listen if I help you a little bit tomorrow will you study a little?" he hums and you stand there what you feel like eternity " okay deal, Sunday night well do it!" 

" what are you going to wear tonight?" you show rose your outfit and rose to look at your outfit and shakes her head, " that is what you are going to wear y/n" what am I going to a strip club? " I'm not going to a club rose" you were going to a festival where children and teenagers are going to be with there families, " besides I'm just going there for a little bit" 

8:00 pm 

[Jungkook]- hey I'm already here you ready to go?

[Y/n]- yeah you can come up if you want I just need to put my dog in his cage

[Jungkook]- okay is the door unlocked?

[Y/n] - yeah let yourself in

you grab doves dog food and water and placed it in his dog cage so you wouldn't forget " come on dove get in" you wave her into his cage. " so this is the cute one you were talking about" you see jungkook leaning against the door frame smiling with his long hair covering his face, " yes this is dove he is a big one" he chuckles seeing you rub doves face kissing him all over, " yes he is very big I could hug him too" he comes next to you and pets dove. 

" doesn't your hair bother you when it gets in your face?" you see how he always has to move it out of his face every 2 minutes, " no not really, do you hate it?" you pulse your lips together " no it looks good on you" he smiles showing his infamous bunny smile you love. it makes him very attractive as a matter of fact, " so where do you want to start?" he asks while his eyes scanning around seeing so many people dressed as many things at the festival. 

" you wanna go carve a pumpkin?" you see people carve pumpkins at the station, you remember doing that as a kid with Felix back in Daegu when he visited you when he visited from Sydney. " y/n you know what I'm going to make?" he smirks and looks at you mischievously, oh please don't tell me " a heart" oh you have a dirty mind, " you know what I'm going to make?" he pulse his lips and smirks " a dick" your eyes widen and slap his arm " jungkook!!" he laughs, are you kidding me nevermind he is more perverted.

" We can pick these up before we leave okay" you nod and both walk around to see what else is around for you and jungkook to do, while you were walking you bump into each other shoulders and fingers touch, I can feel my heart pound hard against my chest whenever I feel his fingers touch mine, " hey y/n there is a haunted house wanna go in?" you weren't a fan of haunted houses at all and jungkook noticed that, " hey I'll hold your hand through it" 

Fuck that made me ten times more nervous, " See that wasn't so bad huh y/n?" he wasn't lying it wasn't that bad but the clowns those evil assholes their caked makeup with their horns and balloons. you didn't notice that you were still holding jungkooks hand, " oh I'm sorry" you let go of jungkooks hand and look away nervously " oh no it's okay heh".

you walked around for a bit hearing jungkooks crazy stories of his life " so your mom just told you, you fought a dog at age 3?" sounds like he would something like that not going to lie, " hey don't worry about it at least you didn't hurt the dog" he chuckles and hears his phone go off " oh I'm sorry I need to take this" he tells you to wait here and you sit near the bench waiting for him to come back.

you admire the colorful lights that are handing on the poles around Seoul attracting the citizens, 3 months ago you moved here and you met so many people that became close to you that you never want to lose. ' i wonder what my mother is up to now?' you remember your mother forced you to save up money to send yourself over here because she wanted you to live a happy life instead of living an unhappy life. 

its been 10 minutes and you wondered where jungkook has been so you got up and walked around to see where jungkook has gone off too, ' he said he will be right back' you checked the food stalls nothing, the convenience stores nothing, where could he have gone?. you walk further down to where the sell fresh items in the fall festival and your eye catches a tall man with the same length hair as jungkook, " Jung-" you stop on your tracks as you see a woman next to him kiss his cheek and his arm wrapped around her waist.

why did that hurt you? you're just friends right?, you back away slowly and see jungkooks eyes meet yours all you can do is smile weakly and turn around and walk away not turning back. " y/n!" you hear from the distance you ignored it you knew it was jungkook he stood you up for some girl if he didn't want to hang out with you then why didn't he tell you?!. you tuck your arms in your armpit trying to get some warmth " y/n" you heard someone call out your name but it wasn't jungkook this time.

" yoongi?" you turn around and see him panting was he the one running for you?" why were you running from me?" I thought he was jungkook, " I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" yoongis eyebrows creased" who?" your eyes water just thinking about what jungkook did to you" n-nobody don't worry about it" you tried to smile but failed miserably.

" Did someone hurt you y/n?" you never saw yoongi like this so protective over you, " a little bit" you wipe your tears away yoongi couldn't stand seeing you hurt like this, " what did he do?" you felt him carcass your arm slowly reassuring you everything is okay. " h-he stood me up for another girl" who would do such a thing to his precious y/n?

" was it jungkook?" how did he know his name? I look up to him surprised " ye-yeah how did you know? fuck I needed to make an excuse so she won't seem I'm weird, " mistaken me for jungkook when I first called out your name" I thought for a moment, that's right I did thought he was jungkook calling my name " o-oh right I'm sorry" I rub my nose with my sleeve.

I pull her head against my chest rubbing her back to soothe her down " shh its okay y/n" I can hear her sniffs, this poor girl had enough to go through poor things I'm going to put her through more things. I put my head on top of her head and sigh " let me help you forget about him". am I hearing correct? is yoongi saying what I'm thinking I lift my head to meet his eyes, " y-yoongi do you m-mean?" he chuckles deeply and pulls a piece behind my ear " if you want it y/n" he looks at me with eyes of lust while licking his lips seductively, oh fuck me.  
爱自己  
you didn't know how you got there the first minute you were on a date with jungkook second you were on the bed with yoongi between your legs, " yoongi ahh~" fuck you didn't know how this even happened but you loved how his tongue worked on you moving in and out of you slowly. " mhm you want more kitten?" he looks up and licks his lips from all the juices dripping down his chin, god damn this man can be shy in public but freaky in bed" yes give me more please" you arch your back rubbing your cilt slowly wanting more of him. 

" my kitten wants more hmm tell daddy what she wants" this cocky bastard teases too much, " daddy give me your cock I want you filling me up making me feel good!" yoongi can feel his cock twitch inside his boxer briefs " god kitten you want my cock badly?" he palms his cock through his briefs while you squirm seeing him eyeing your body. " yes please daddy gimme your cock!" he couldn't resist your innocent look on your face while those dirty words coming out of your mouth.

" what filthy words coming out of you kitten" you yelped as he pulls your legs closer to him, "I'm going to ruin you tonight" oh fuck please do, he pulls down his briefs and strokes his cock before lining himself at your entrance, you move your hips closer to his tips " ah ah kitten be patient" you whimper as you feel his tip enter slowly.

" hmph daddy~" you lean your head back as he starts to thrust slowly in and out, " shit kitten your so tight for me still" he nips your neck as he starts moving in a faster pace, you grip his shoulders as he moves in a faster pace " yoongi so-slow down" yoongi slaps your ass hard making you whimper," what was that kitten?" fuck he has so much dominance over you, " i-i'm sorry daddy" you can see him trying to hide a smirk from you, " sorry isn't enough kitten" he pulls out of you and you whimper from the feeling.

Yoongi backs up until his back hits the headboard " come here kitten" he pats his lap motioning you over to sit on his lap " daddy~" you mewl and sit on his lap, yoongi lines you over his cock and you grip his shoulders holding yourself, " be a good girl for Me kitten?" you nod and moan loudly as you feel him stretch out your walls with his thick cock. " daddy more please" you nuzzle your face into his neck leaving bite marks preventing any more noises coming out," no-no kitten let me hear those pretty moans hm" he pulls your hair back and you whine as he thrust harder feeling him hit your g-spot. 

"mph yoongi I'm-" your eyes roll to the back of your head as he grips your hips thrusting his cock harder feeling his hips hit your own, " what kitten?" he licks and bites your sensitive nubs," ah fuck I'm going to cum!" you scratch his back feeling your climax coming, yoongi hisses as he feels your nails dig into his back " mph cum for me kitten~" your back arches as you feel your high come and yoongi cum inside you, " hmph yoongi~" you went limp and lay your head on his shoulder, " you okay kitten?" he kisses your shoulder lightly and massages your back, you could barley breath and just nod, "I'm okay" he lifts your chin and kisses your lips " good"

爱自己  
"wait so you slept with fucking yoongi?!" you haven't slept with yoongi for five days, he hasn't been at school for those five days either " yes I did and?" rose lips pulsed and glares at you " what about jungkook?" oh him! that guy who stood you up? " don't bring him up" you roll your eyes just hearing his name, rose sighed she knew what happened between you two but she didn't expect him to do that, " y/n jungkook isn't like that though" you can't belive rose right now is she serious, "well you thought wrong"

Rose shakes her head upset knowing how much of this was affecting me, "y/n look" rose points directly at the television where it shows the news, " turn it up" 

good afternoon today from Seoul news report, today we have some horrible news a couple had found two bodies in black garbage bags by seokcheon lake today, detectives identify the bodies as two young college students under the names as jeon jungkook 22 and lee Felix 19.  
my heart shattered not jungkook and Felix!, " y/n! y/n!" the last thing I can remember seeing is rose running to me., " Mrs.y/n_" I hear a voice in the distance but I can't open my eyes. " y/n if you can hear my voice open your eyes for me" the voice commands me, I try my best but it seems like something prevents me to.

"y/n please listen" mom is that you? " oh my daughter" why is my mom here?, I open my eyes slightly and see bright white lights " she's waking up" I hear someone say " y/n sweetie you're okay" I hear someone run to my side " mom?". I can see her with her mascara run down her eyes and her hair all messy, " oh honey you had me all worried" she rubs her thumb over my cheek " how did you know I was here?" it must of took her forever to get tickets to get here" rose told me and your father bought me tickets to get here" dad?! he is here" where is dad?" 

the door opens and you see a man walk in with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, " oh looks like someone woke up" I haven't seen my father in a year it's good to see him again. " hey dad" you smile weakly trying to not show him any pain from all the needles you have in your skin. " hey sweetie you seem you've been through a lot" you chuckle and nod "I've been through a whole lot. 

you and your parents catch up since you haven't seen them for a while you wish you had these types of conversations with them but they are all so busy with work and you're so busy with college, " y/n whenever you need to talk to us we are a call away okay sweetie", your mom hands you a note labeled in a bunch of numbers that you can contact people in case you need anything. " thanks mom I'll keep a hold of this"

your parents left since visiting hours have finished and the nurses came in to give you your medication for the night, "all right if you want anything to push this blue button and it will ring us down okay?" you nod and she bows making her way out.

12:12 am  
I couldn't sleep you still had to get used to sleeping in a hospital for 4 days which is not you at all, ' ahh fuck what do I do now?' you whisper to your self. you hear someone scream and you lay straight up and wait for something else to happen, what the fuck is going out there?! you hear people running around and things dropping. the doorknob starts to twist slowly and you hide under your bed covers, oh fuck no not today.

" y/n baby?" you hear yoongi's voice you pull the covers off of you and see yoongi standing by the door with a backpack, " yoongi what are you doing here?" he walks over to you and grabs you " come on let's go" your eyebrows crease the fuck I ain't going nowhere " wait where?!" you look at him with your big doe eyes and he pulls the iv out of your arm slowly careful not to hurt you.

" somewhere far where he won't find you" someone is trying to hurt you? he grabs you by the waist and takes you out and once you walk out you see a bunch of nurses on the floor with wounds on them, " yoongi" the hell it looks like a murder spree. " don't look" he opens the passenger seat and you turn around and see dove and holly sitting in the back " hey boy how did yoongi get you?" wait a damn minute how did he? yoongi drives out of the parking lot quickly and he never looked back at the hospital ever, he finally has you all to himself.  
爱自己  
"I'm sorry but she wasn't in her bed this morning!" the doctor tries to calm down y/n's parents, "what do you mean so she just got up and left when the murder was here!!" while the doctor was trying to calm down y/n's father y/n's mother saw a note on the table, she grabbed the note and what she read on the note made her skin go cold.

She is mine


End file.
